far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Bask Aurix
Infamous for his unyielding aggression toward any threat to the Empire, Primus Legate Evocatus Dux Diomikato Aurix Bask is commander of Legio XIX, The Onyx Eagle, orbital drop shock trooper, vanguard mech pilot, and sitting member of the Aquilan Convocation since 3177 Acheron Rho. Traits and Appearance Bask (45) stands a sturdy but lean 5'11" with Terran, mediterranean features. He wears an extreme undercut with his tousled, inky black hair, and sports a large and well groomed moustache that covers the majority of his mouth. An opaque white eye scowls from behind an 8” scar that crosses it, a trophy from the Synth War, an icy blue eye rests to its right. His left hand is cybernetic, often gripping the hilt of his Reticulum custom Makhaira. Out of combat he's often seen wearing power armor with formal Aquilan military accoutrements, draped in a Roman influenced black cape with gold lining. Biography Early Life Bask was born to Mendax Praetor Medicus Promagistrate Diomikato Aquila Aurix Aiko, and Decurion Prefect Quaestor Diomikato Aquila Aurix Cosmo of Legio V at his family estate within Infirnum, Diomikato, Aliya System. 3155 was a time of peace and prosperity for the Empire, just before Cygnus earned the throne. He spent most of his early years between Diomikato and Imperial Prime. Whether it be lingering about while his mother politicked as a representative of the Aquilan Convocation on Prime, or chasing the cape of his father at the Academy of the Legions on Diomikato, Bask was steeped in old blood nobility, and to a greater extent learned the true nature of the guarded heart of Aquila. His father was a grav tank tactics instructor at the Aquilan Acedemy, and Adjudicator of the Legions, garnering a fervent respect. Bask was made to live as a soldier in training while he stayed on Diomikato, made to read treatise of war, and master games of the mind. It was in the wake of his father, Prefect Cosmo, that Bask amassed an uncanny aptitude for tactics, and a thirst to serve within the Legions. Military Career 3169 - Present REDACTED Equipment Medium Advanced Melee Weapon Created by: Reticulum Shinkan 夾白 Dolores Makhaira: RHPS, pronounced "Rips," is a pitch black sword a with monoblade edge. It has a thin filigree of Trilliant golden silver on both sides of the blade. The left side’s filigree center is a stylistic Aquilan symbol, but parts of it branch off and creep along the blade and wrap around the guard. The right side is an eagle swooping, golden talons dipping into the sword’s edge. The grip is treated and dyed shark skin and connects magnetically to the gun as a bayonet. It can be shot out like a spear, and is attached with a garrote. This gives it the ability to retract without needing to grab the sword itself. Can also be used it as a tripwire. Projectile Weaponry Created by: Yaksha 蛇首 Czarn Vojin Spike Thrower: Jet black with gold inlays placed between the three barrels. The bottom most barrel has the figurehead of an eagle screaming. The iron sights (even though they're kind of useless on a shotgun) is in the shape of the symbol of House Aquila. Lined underneath the bottom barrel is a magnetic rail system that the Makhaira slides into via the eagle's head. Using this, the weapon adds a bayonet and projectile when at the press of a button The sword remains attached to the gun by the garrote. Within the barrels there is small nano-producers that make ammunition infinitely. A small, barely noticeable crest of an axe and sword crossed is placed on the stock of the spike thrower, this is the symbol of the Czarn family. Heavy Weapons Created by: Yaksha 蛇首 Czarn Vojin Hydra Array: Similar in design to an old Terran Rocket Artillery, and is for mounting on a Lorica Fortis (light mech). Emblazoned on the weapon is both the symbol of House Aquila and the Aurix family crest. The jet black casing has golden, eagle tipped rockets nestled inside. The missiles are designed in a way that launching them causes the sound of screaming eagles to descend upon his foes. A nano-producer makes it so that the weapon never runs out of ammunition. A small, barely noticeable crest of an axe and sword crossed is placed on the attaching mechanism of the hydra array, this is the symbol of the Czarn family. Armor 'Storm Armor: ' A more advanced form of assault suit, one that can be fabricated only by those worlds that have retained some degree of Mandate-grade technical infrastructure. Aside from functioning as an assault suit, the storm armor’s exo-augments allow the wearer to treat their Strength as 4 points higher for encumbrance purposes. Integral gravitic boosters allow the wearer to leap up to 20 meters as a Move action, either horizontally or vertically, and allow the wearer to fall up to 40 meters without suffering harm. An on-board medical computer can attempt last-ditch stabilization of the wearer if all other efforts fail; when the wearer would normally die from an untreated mortal wound, they can make a Physical save to self-stabilize. Storm armor requires the same type B power cell as an assault suit, and each cell powers it for 24 hours. Mechs Category:Characters Category:Patreons Category:House Aquila Members